All I Want for Christmas
by Atealia
Summary: It's Christmas and everyone has gathered together to celebrate the holidays. But what does everyone want? Most importantly, what does Rei want? . One-shot, fluff fic!


Hello! Two updates in one day! 0.0 

Heehee, well anyway, this is my 'promised' 'song fic.'

It's not really a song fic cause, well, it's not. But it _does have a song in it._

~sing-songy~ A song. In a fic. Not a fic. In a song.

Rei: She's lost it.

It's my first fluff!

Kazimir: Yup.

Hey! I've had a head-ache since yesterday after my 'meet!' So don't be so mean to me!

Everyone: -_-'

Kai: Who gave her sugar?

Dizzy: Tyson gave her chocolate milk.

Everyone: TYSON!!

Tyson: What?

Kenny: Never mind.

Tala: Can we get on with the fic! I'm actually in it!

Bryan: Not yet.

Ian: Why?

Spencer: No one's done the disclaimer yet.

Mariah: So someone do it already!

Lee: Don't look at me!

Kayla: Fine! I'll do it! She owns nothing. Only me and Kazimir and we're not even in this fic… :'(

Don't whine, the fic you're in got updated this morning!

Max: Alright, quiet! The fic's about to start!

Judy: Maxie, this isn't a movie theater.

Max: ~sweat drops~

Emily: Well?? Read the fic already!

All I Want for Christmas

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was gathered at the old Abbey in Russia. Everyone included: the Bladebreakers, Demolition Boys, All Stars (including Judy), White Tigers, Tyson's Grandpa, Mr. Dickenson and Max's Dad.

Everyone was gathered in a particularly large room which had been refurnished. They all stood around a _very tall Christmas tree. Empty ornament boxes were scattered across the room._

"Kai, would you like to do the honors?" Tala asked, holding the plug to the lights on the Christmas tree.

"Yeah, Kai," Rei insisted. "If it weren't for your planning and everything, we wouldn't all be here together."

Kai deliberated for a minute but than gave it. "Alright." He walked over to the wall and took the plug from Tala. "Ready?"

"Yes!" Everyone chorused together. They all oh-ed and ah-ed at the pretty tree they had decorated together as all the lights on the tree turned on.

"_Now is it time for dessert?" Tyson asked for the umpteenth time._

"Yes, Tyson, _now it is time for dessert." Rei said exasperatedly. As if queued, Judy, Mariah, Emily, Max and Tala entered, after having slipped out after the lighting of the tree, with cake, cookies, milk, coffee and egg nog._

As everyone munched on holiday sweets they talked, sat, stood, walked, mingled, sang, made fools of themselves and just had a good time together.

By the time they had reached the end of the sweets, everyone had found something (or someone, as there were only _so_ many chairs, recliners, etc.) to sit on. Max was perched on Tyson, Mariah on Lee, Tala on Bryan and Emily on Michael.

"So, what does everyone want for Christmas?" Mr. Dickenson asked the group, while taking a sip from his coffee.

Immediately, most of those using a person as a seat turned and looked at their human chair and grinned deviously. 

"I'm just happy we're all here together." Tyson's Grandpa spoke up.

"I second that," Judy added. "especially since I don't get to see my Maxie a lot."

"Aw, Mom..." Max blushed, causing everyone to laugh. Except Kai.

"I'd like to see Kai smile." Rei commented, looking towards the Russian boy. All looked over at Kai who kept his usually expression fixated on his face.

"Speaking of smiling…" All eyes turned to see Lee stand-up and much to everyone's confusement, leave the room.

"Where's he going?" Ian questioned Mariah, but she just smiled.

A minute later, Lee returned triumphantly with a video tape in his hand, held high above his head. Walking across the room he turned on the wide-screen, wall TV and put the tape into the VCR. "I found this a while ago when cleaning-up."

"Ahem."

"Err… Mariah found it while she was cleaning-up for me…"

"Much better." 

Lee took his seat again and Mariah hers as the tape began to play.

On screen was a five year old Rei dressed in a Christmas Tiger's outfit (use your imagination here on what it'd look like, I just made up the outfit name :P).

"Come on, Rei!" a young Lee is heard from off screen.

"Yeah, Rei!" an equally as young Mariah piped in.

Grinning, five year old Rei bares his teeth, showing his teeth and a hole where his two front teeth should be. 

Clearing his throat he began to sing. "Aaaaaaallll….." taking a step with his right foot, hands in fists with elbows at his sides but with his lower arms pointed up and to the right.

With his next words he brought his left foot next to his right and moved his lower arms to point straight-up so that his fists were at his shoulders, "I want for Christmas is my…" extending his right arm forward and showing two fingers, "two front…" taking his index fingers he points to the empty space in his teeth, "teeth."

Repeating the process of extending his arm and pointing to his teeth he sang again, "My two front teeth. My two front teeth."

Than repeating the motions from the beginning, except this time stepping to the left he continued singing, "All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth." 

Than spreading his arms out from his sides, "For Christ-"than bringing his hands together and tilting his head to look like an innocent cherub, "-mas!"

Young cheers are heard from off camera as Rei flashes the camera another tooth smile, showing his missing teeth, just before he's tackled into a hug by the White Tigers.

The tape clicked off.

All at once everyone began telling Rei how cute and adorable he was and all he could do to respond was to blush a deeper and deeper shade of red.

Eventually, everyone stopped crowding Rei and went back to talking and hanging out till around eleven. Slowly, people began to drift off to their designated rooms in the abbey. Tyson's Grandpa and Mr. Dickenson were the first to excuse themselves to bed. Soon, the only five remaining were Tala, Bryan, Rei, Kai and Judy.

"You can go to bed, Judy, we'll handle cleaning up." Tala assured her.

"No please, let me clean-up and you four go to bed, let me be a mother tonight."

"If you're sure…" Rei began.

"I'm sure; now go to sleep so Santa can come." She joked, winking at them. They all got a good laugh out of that and than the four bid Judy good-night as Max's Dad walked in.

"Night, boys!" the adults said.

"Night!" They called back.

Walking down a long hallway, the group stopped in front of one room.

"Sleep well." Tala winked to Kai and Rei, and both blushed slightly, as he and Bryan slipped into the room they shared.

After biding them good-night, Rei and Kai continued on to the room they shared.

As they got ready for bed, Kai, with his back to Rei, asked, "So, what _do_ you want for Christmas?"

"I already told you." Rei answered. "I want to see you smile." After a pause he asked, "And what do you want?"

"The only thing that can make me smile." Kai replied mysteriously.

"And what would that be?" Rei asked curiously.

Turning and walking over to Rei, he replied, "You." Before Rei had a chance to respond, Kai leaned in to kiss Rei lightly on the lips. But as he began to pull away, he found that he couldn't because Rei's hand was around his neck, holding him in place as he deepened the kiss.

*   *   *

Hours later found Rei asleep in Kai's arms in his bed. Distant bells chimed, announcing the sun's arrival, marking the new day. The two sleeping figures stirred.

Looking up into crimson eyes, the raven-haired youth whispered, "Merry Christmas, Kai." than pecked the Russian on the lips.

Smiling, a sweet, gentle smile he replied, "Merry Christmas, Rei." The youth in his arms giggled. Kai just raised an eyebrow in question.

Grinning, Rei answered, "Christmas has just arrived and we both already got what we wanted."

Looking into his loves eyes he replied, "Yes, we did, didn't we." And he landed another kiss on the Chinese boy's lips before resting his head down next to Rei's to idle away the morning in blissful peace.

*** 

That's it! I know it's short and kinda stupid but…. I had the idea for Rei singing that song when going to brush my teeth this morning and I knew I just _had_ to put it into a fic of some kind…. So I came up with the rest of the story around it. 

And really, take the time to image the song and dance in your head with widdle Wei and it is just _SO_ KAWAII!!!!! ^.^ And yeah, I know it's not Christmas!!! Don't sue me!!! 

Really. 

I would also like to take this moment to thank all those who have reviewed my stories thus far: 

L@DyFiCtIoN, Porticulis, Real Surreal, Shinwa no Akuma, IceAngelSaraneth, Just-some-girl1, Raven dreamer, and BaBy*NiKeL*bAcK 

Thank you all so much!!!! ^.^


End file.
